The Even Robins
by Blackbird in the Rain
Summary: Stephanie Brown and Jason Todd have never really had anything to do with each other. But they do, however, have one certain thing in common - they've both 'died'- and for some reason, this seems to bring them closer together. Series of one-shots about the two former Robins and their friendship. Rated T in anticipation of Jason's language. *ON HIATUS*
1. Actually Not Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Stephanie or Jason, or anyone else. **

**A/N: I plan on this being a series of one-shots centred around Stephanie and Jason just hanging out and being awesome, because I think a team ups between the Even Robins should happen more often. As usual, tell me if there's anything wrong with characters or anything (This is my first time writing Stephanie), and I'll try and change it or something. Other than that, I really have no plans for any of this, so if you have any suggestions, please feel free to write them in a review or send me a message or something. I don't know. **

**This is pretty short, but I just wanted it to be a sort of introduction to the whole thing. Hopefully I'll update it some time soon. **

**Sorry, this turned into an essay. **

**Please read and review!**

Stephanie Brown pulled her scarf tighter around her nose, shivering slightly in the autumnal Gotham chill, eyes cast down on the pavement, deep in thought.

She just hoped Jason was going to turn up – that this wasn't just some stupidly elaborate prank.

Jason wouldn't do something like that, surely?

Or would he?

Groaning at her own suspicion and grumpiness (she blamed the Batman for this new development in her temperament), Stephanie fixed a grin on her face and pushed open the café doors, letting a blast of warm air swirl onto the cold street.

_Jason would show. _

* * *

Jason Todd swung his leg over his bike, dismounting and pulling off his helmet, a grimace fixed on his face, eyebrows knotted into a deep frown.

_Why was he doing this again? _

Oh yeah, because this was the first meeting of the 'Dead Robins'.

_And why were they meeting?_

That's it – because he'd been dumb enough to make a quip about a 'Dead Robins Club' when he ran into Batgirl and Red Robin on patrol. Because he'd been dumb enough to actually continue the conversation, long after it had stopped being a quip.

Because he'd been dumb enough to pick a date, time and location.

If he had to be honest he was pretty pleased with the location. It was a small café, situated on neutral ground; nowhere too posh and nowhere too run down. Nowhere where they were likely to get ambushed and shot at, nowhere they were likely to be disturbed.

Because if Dick found out he was actually holding civil conversations with some members of their ragtag 'family', he'd never be able to escape from him again.

Still lost in his dark reverie, Jason pushed open the door of the very same café Stephanie had entered minutes before, glancing around, letting his eyes grow accustomed to the slightly gloomy interior. Over in one corner he saw a girl waving at him cheerily, blond hair loose over her shoulders, a dark purple t-shirt just poking out from under layers and layers of jumpers. Fixing a smile on his face he ordered a coffee and then went to sit down.

"I didn't think you'd show." He said as he slumped into a seat opposite Stephanie, who watched him as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Charming." She muttered, raising her eyebrows slightly, pausing for a moment before bluntly adding, "I wasn't actually sure _you'd _come, either." Jason grinned, mood swiftly changing.

"You sayin' you doubted I'd be here? Nah, I wanted to meet the newbie Batgirl. _And_ you were with Replacement. I couldn't resist asking his girlfriend out, since he's probably never been able to." Stephanie rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh.

"Ooohh. So _that's _what this is." Jason shrugged.

"In part."

"And the other part?" It was Jason's turn to smile again as he lifted his coffee mug, raising it.

"To the Dead Robins." He intoned, and Stephanie followed suit, tapping her own mug against his.

"To the actually _not _dead Robins." She chirruped, and Jason smiled.

"Cheers."


	2. Sharks

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters**

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short after it's taken me so long to update. I'm also sorry it's so random. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Batgirl stood with her hands on her hips, gazing up at Red Hood, who was cursing profusely.

"Don't just stand there!" He growled at her, swinging gently back and forth. "Get me down!" Stephanie shrugged, still trying to take in the scene.

Jason was suspended in mid-air, hands tied above his head. Below him, the floor had been removed; creating a large pool that had been filled with water.

Water and sharks.

"I'm sorry," Batgirl was saying, stifling a smile, "Is this real? Like, really real? Are those actual sharks? Because, wow, you know. This… this is just the next level. I mean… _sharks…" _She sounded bemused, and she was rubbing her forehead thoughtfully. Jason, on the other hand, was not impressed.

"I don't care if they're real sharks or not! Just get. Me. _Down _so I can blow out the brains of the dick who did this to me!"

"Jeez." Stephanie muttered, pulling a face. "Did anyone ever tell you you're way too serious?" Deftly she pulled out her camera, chirruping 'one for the album' before snapping a picture. Jason's torrent of swearing got worse. With a sigh and a deft flick of her wrist, Steph sliced through the rope with a well-aimed batarang before swinging in for the save, grabbing Jason clumsily in mid-air and then dropping him and letting go of her line so they landed awkwardly in a heap on the other side of the pool, tripping over one another

Grunting, Jason picked himself up off the floor, drew his gun, and stomped out of the room.

Stephanie pouted slightly.

"I did just save your butt!" She yelled, before standing up and trailing after him.

She could text those photos to Oracle later.


End file.
